Le temps d'aimer
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Enfin, après deux ans, nous sommes réunis. Ils m'ont tous manqué, même ce crétin de décoloré en costard ! Mais il y en a un qui m'a manqué plus que tous les autres. Et là, dans les profondeurs des abysses, alors que nous plongeons vers l'île des Hommes-Poissons, nous pouvons enfin avoir un peu de temps pour nous.


**Petit (grand !) OS car l'inspiration m'est venue. Un Zoro x Luffy tout chaud. Enfin, plutôt un Luffy x Zoro. Mais je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous même.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Maître Oda. S'ils étaient à moi, soyez sûrs qu'il y aurait BEAUCOUP plus de scènes carrément explicites...

* * *

Le temps. Cette chose étrange qui entre dans nos vies sans qu'il soit jamais palpable. Ce que les hommes ont définis, mais ce sur quoi ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les mois, les années, les siècles même...

Deux ans. C'est le temps qu'il a fallu pour que je le retrouve. Deux ans. C'est long deux ans, à l'échelle de l'homme. C'est insignifiant à l'échelle du monde.

Il a vachement changé en deux ans... Il est plus musclé, son visage s'est affiné, s'est anobli, rien à voir avec la bouille d'enfant qu'il affiche sur son avis de recherche. Cet avis que j'ai gardé avec moi, ne me lassant jamais de le regarder, de retrouver quelques secondes, quelques minutes ce sourire qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Un sourire enfant, un sourire heureux, un sourire soleil. Un sourire qui m'a manqué plus que tout, rendant encore plus difficile ce putain de temps de séparation. Un sourire que je vois maintenant en face de moi, alors que nous plongeons tous vers l'île des Hommes-Poissons, à bord du Sunny.

Les profondeurs marines nous empêchent de recevoir la lumière de la surface, et la seule clarté que nous avons, c'est celle que dispensent les faibles lampes que Franky nous a fabriquées. Assez fortes pour qu'on sache où on met les pieds, assez faibles pour qu'en s'éloignant vers la proue du bateau, on ait un peu d'intimité. Impuissantes à nous donner toute notion du temps.

Je vois mon capitaine qui s'avance vers moi, comme pour vérifier que je ne lui ai pas pris sa place sur la tête de lion du Sunny. J'ai tout raconté de mes aventures chez Mihawk, ai écouté chacune des histoires de mes compagnons. Le seul qui reste un mystère, c'est lui. Il n'a rien dit.

-Salut Luffy ! Alors, t'étais passé où ces derniers vingt-quatre mois ? Franchement, c't'idée de nous faire attendre deux ans avant de repartir !

Des mots légers. Si futiles en comparaison de ce que je ressens. Là, à l'instant même, je ne veux qu'une chose. Le prendre dans mes bras et ralentir les secondes pour nous laisser un peu de temps.

-Râle pas Zoro ! J'suis dev'nu plus fort ! Maintenant, on peut enfin partir à la recherche du One Piece !

Son sourire s'élargit encore, le soleil est à son zénith.

-Bah ! C'est juste que j'm'ennuyais à force. C'est pas comme si Mihawk était super causant.

Je râle toujours quand je suis ému. Et il le sait. Deux ans n'ont pas suffit pour effacer de sa mémoire tout ce qu'il sait de moi, comme pour moi tout ce que je sais de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il se rapproche de moi, pose la paume de sa main sur ma joue.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit-il, un brin moqueur.

Je m'en fous. Luffy, c'est le seul qui peut se foutre de moi ouvertement sans tâter de mes sabres. Et puis j'ai bien trop envie de l'embrasser pour m'embêter à dégainer. J'approche doucement mon visage du sien. Nos lèvres se frôlent, s'éloignent à regret, semblent hésiter un instant, puis reviennent l'une vers l'autre.

S'unissent enfin.

Et le temps s'accélère, au rythme des battements de mon cœur. Non ! Ralentis merde...

Peine perdue, et Luffy s'écarte de moi. J'avais presque oublié à quel point il embrasse bien ce gamin au chapeau de paille. Malgré la faible lueur des lampes au loin, je parviens à distinguer son visage. Mais aurait-il fait nuit noire que je l'aurais quand même vu devant moi. Je le connais tellement par cœur ! Même le temps ne pourra l'effacer de ma mémoire. La bouche entrouverte, les joues rosées, les yeux brillants...

-J'adore quand tu m'embrasses, souffle-t-il doucement.

Il m'offre son soleil, dévastateur. Je lui retourne mon sourire en coin, aguicheur. Ce sourire qui ne manque jamais de le faire rougir, de le faire frissonner, car il sait ce qui va suivre. Quand on y pense, deux ans, c'est déjà long à l'échelle de la vie d'un homme, mais c'est carrément interminable pour un homme amoureux. La nuit, si nuit il y a, va être longue...

Je replonge vers ses lèvres, le serre contre moi. Il a la peau fraîche, mais elle parvient à peine à calmer les brûlures qui parcourent la mienne. Je caresse inlassablement sa joue d'une main. J'adore la sensation de sa courbe douce sous mes doigts. De l'autre, j'enlace ses hanches, je ramène nos corps l'un contre l'autre. J'ai un besoin urgent de sentir qu'il est là, avec moi.

-Zoro... parvient-il à dire malgré mes baisers. Tu... Tu m'étouffes !

Je ris, le relâche un peu. Très peu. Juste assez pour qu'il puisse respirer, mais toujours de façon à sentir son odeur. Son odeur de pommes et de sable chaud, de soleil et de lumière. J'ai l'impression que je ne m'en lasserai jamais, de ce parfum. Luffy enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, son visage s'y nichant parfaitement. Comme deux pièces d'un puzzle. Je ne bouge plus, appréciant la douceur du moment. Après tout, nous avons tout notre temps.

J'ai l'impression que je pourrais rester des heures ainsi, mais quand il bouge contre moi, une autre envie se fait clairement ressentir. Je le repousse gentiment, le regarde dans les yeux. Puis, brusquement, je l'embrasse à nouveau. Je suis tout sauf doux en cet instant. Les sourcils foncés, les mains crispées dans son dos et ses cheveux, mon baiser paraît presque désespéré. Il se laisse faire, se détend, s'abandonne. Ses bras, légers, se nouent autour de mes reins. Bon sang ! Il m'a tellement manqué...

On se sépare. Il respire vite, ses pupilles sont dilatées, voilées de désir. Je gronde. Il sourit, se recule, s'assied à même le sol. Ici ? Vraiment ?

-Tu n'as pas peur que les autres nous entendent ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-Honnêtement ? Je m'en contrefous. Tout ce qui m'importe, là, c'est toi.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Il n'y a jamais eu de "je t'aime" entre nous, mais n'empêche, y a que lui qui me met le cœur à l'envers... Et le cerveau dans le même état ! Notre... Amour... On le fait passer dans les gestes, les regards. Toutes ces fois où l'on s'est sacrifié l'un pour l'autre, toutes ces attaques menées à deux, toute cette confiance partagée. Jamais il n'a douté de moi. Jamais je n'ai douté de lui.

Alors, sans plus réfléchir, je me met à genoux entre ses jambes, et l'allonge lentement sur le pont. Je ne suis pas doux de nature, moi, le bretteur musclé, j'm'en-foutiste dans l'âme, toujours en première ligne quand il faut combattre, que ce soient des ennemis ou le cuistot. Pourtant, ce soir, je me force à la _délicatesse_. Putain ! Heureusement que le permanenté du sourcil ne m'entend pas penser ça ! Il se foutrait bien de ma gueule tiens !

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées. Hors de question que le blond s'invite dans ma tête ce soir ! J'ai autre chose à faire ! Je n'ai déjà pas assez de temps pour m'occuper de mon capitaine, alors songer à cet abruti...

Luffy passe sa main derrière ma tête et attire ma bouche contre la sienne. Nouveau baiser. Je ne pourrais jamais me rassasier de ses lèvres, peu importe combien de fois je les déguste. Mais cette fois, je veux plus. Je lui enlève son éternel chapeau de paille, le dépose avec précaution à côté de nous. Puis je lui retire sa chemise, caressant ses épaules du bout des doigts. Je le sens frissonner, et il retient un rire.

-Ça chatouille ! lance-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je soupire. Tue-l'amour, bonjour ! Mais je ne me formalise pas. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Il faut toujours qu'il dise une connerie à un moment ou à un autre ! Je glisse ma bouche dans son cou, bien décidé à effacer ce sourire amusé de son visage. Ça ne rate pas, et il penche la tête en arrière pour me donner un meilleur accès. Dans le même mouvement, il se cambre et je sens son membre déjà dur se presser contre moi. Je retiens un grognement de frustration. Ça fait trop longtemps. Deux ans sans son corps. Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre, je n'ai envie que d'une chose pour l'instant, accélérer le temps. Je vais pour déboutonner son short, mais il me repousse et prend le dessus.

Son sourire joueur ne laisse aucun doute. Lui, il va aller lentement, et me pousser à bout. Il sait très bien comment faire, et il ne va pas se priver ! Enfoiré d'élastoc à deux berries ! Il me déshabille doucement, ne me laisse que mon pantalon. Puis il dénoue le bandana noir de mon bras. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, il me fait un clin d'œil. Ce simple signe aguicheur envoie des courants électriques dans mes reins, et je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas l'empoigner et l'embrasser comme un damné. Je préfère passer mes mains derrière ma tête, feindre un flegme que je ne ressens pas du tout, et afficher ma mine provocatrice habituelle.

Pas dupe pour un sou, il se penche sur moi, embrasse ma gorge, chatouille mon oreille de son souffle, puis de sa langue, faisant tinter les trois boucles qui y sont pendues. Nom de...! Il sait exactement ce qui me fait chavirer ce crétin ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de dégager mes bras et de les passer autour de son corps. S'il te plaît, capitaine, continue... T'occupe pas du temps qui passe, t'arrête pas...

-Eh, Zoro... Si je veux essayer un truc, tu me fais conf...

-Bien sûr !

Je n'ai même pas attendu la fin de sa question, ma réponse est venue du tac-au-tac. Evidemment que je lui fais confiance ! Je suis même déçu, presque vexé, qu'il prenne la peine de demander. Les liens qu'on partage se passent de mots. Je le sens sourire contre mon oreille.

-Lève la tête.

J'obéis, et je le sens nouer mon bandana sur mes yeux, bien que l'un d'eux soit déjà hors-service. J'esquisse un sourire. Alors c'est ça qu'il veut ? Eh bien, qui suis-je pour refuser quelque chose à mon capitaine ? Aveuglé par le tissu, je le sens qui se soulève de moi. Mes autres sens sont exacerbés par ma cécité. J'entends des vêtements qui se froissent, il est en train de se déshabiller. Puis plus rien, silence. Le temps paraît s'arrêter.

Soudain, deux mains fraîches se posent sur mes flancs, me faisant violemment frissonner. Un gémissement de protestation m'échappe, et je l'entend rire à mi-voix. L'enfoiré, mais il se fout de moi ! Ses doigts glissent sur ma peau et m'enlèvent mon pantalon, et mon boxer d'un même mouvement. Une nouvelle fois, Luffy se détache de moi, je ne le sens plus, et il n'y a plus que le silence. Pourtant, je _sais_ qu'il est là, son odeur emplit mon nez. Les secondes défilent et il reste immobile. Je l'imagine clairement, agenouillé au dessus de moi, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, attendant que je manifeste un signe d'impatience. Nom d'un chien ! Mais il compte me faire attendre longtemps ? Je pousse un soupir de frustration.

Le souffle de son rire se fait soudain ressentir dans mon oreille et je sursaute. Comment a-t-il fait pour se tenir aussi près de moi sans que je le remarque ?

-Pressé ? me murmure-t-il.

Je lâche un grognement peu amène, et il rit derechef. Dire que seulement un peu plus de deux ans auparavant, il était timide, si peu sûr de lui, si dominé par ses pulsions et la nouveauté du plaisir que je lui offrais... Faut croire que j'ai eu une très mauvaise influence sur lui. Ou une très bonne. Ça dépend du point de vue. En tout cas, il a bien changé au fil du temps...

Il se remet à jouer avec mon oreille, et ses doigts retracent lentement la cicatrice de mon torse. Ma respiration s'accélère tandis que j'étouffe les gémissements perdus qui menacent de passer mes lèvres.

-Mmm... J'aime pas quand tu te forces à être silencieux, chuchote-t-il, boudeur.

Cette fois, c'est à moi de rire doucement.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me faire avoir aussi vite ?

Il mordille mon lobe, descend dans mon cou, suce ma peau. Je suis bon pour avoir des marques bleues demain !

-D'accord, si tu veux jouer...

Il s'écarte de moi, et de nouveau, je ne le sens plus. Même son odeur ne titille plus mes narines. En fait, il pourrait très bien être partit, et je le sais assez silencieux pour qu'il s'en aille sans que je m'en rende compte. Mais il n'en est pas capable. Quand il a commencé, il ne peut plus s'arrêter jusqu'à être satisfait. C'est avec cette certitude que je m'empêche d'utiliser mon haki pour être sûr de sa présence. Mais le temps s'écoule...

-Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu... Aahhhhh ! LUFFY !

Le... Le salopard ! Il m'a eut par surprise ! Attendant que j'ouvre la bouche pour me prendre dans la sienne ! Un instant dégoûté par ses manœuvres vraiment pas fair-play, je m'abandonne bien vite au plaisir dévastateur que me procurent ses caresses. Sa langue, aussi flexible que tout le reste de son corps, est entièrement enroulée autour de mon sexe, et ses lèvres montent et descendent à une vitesse croissante. De temps en temps, il aspire, creusant ses joues, comme s'il voulait m'avaler. Nom de Dieu ! Il est tellement doué ! Je voudrais contrôler les sons qui sortent de ma bouche, mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus. Alors, je me laisse aller. À l'aveugle, je glisse une main dans ses cheveux et l'encourage, sans le forcer, à aller plus vite et plus fort. Je me déhanche entre ses lèvres, sachant exactement où m'arrêter pour que ça ne devienne pas inconfortable pour lui. Je le connais tellement par cœur...

-Lu... Luffy... Je vais...

Les sensations sont décuplées par mon aveuglement. Je sens la chaleur qui monte dans mes reins comme la lave d'un volcan. Je n'en peux plus, je vais craquer. Bien loin de se reculer, il agrippe mes hanches, et la nouvelle ardeur qu'il met dans ses succions m'envoie au dessus de mes limites. Je jouis dans sa bouche en gémissant, incapable de me retenir.

Il me relâche, lèche une dernière fois le bout de mon sexe encore hypersensible. Je frissonne violemment. Il disparaît encore un instant avant que je ne sente son haleine contre mon visage. Il défait le tissu de mes yeux et le pose sur son chapeau, sans même regarder. Ce que je vois alors me coupe le souffle.

Sa bouche entrouverte sur un petit sourire triomphant, laissant s'échapper son souffle aussi haletant que le mien. Ses joues rosées par l'effort que je distingue malgré la pénombre. Une fine goutte de sueur brillante qui glisse de son front jusqu'à son nez. Et ses yeux... Bon sang ses yeux ! Je plonge dedans, les contemple pour les graver dans ma mémoire. Ses iris bruns presque entièrement envahis par l'onyx de ses pupilles dilatées. Le désir, la luxure, l'envie qui s'y reflètent me filent un grand coup au cœur. Il est si beau en cet instant, que je n'ai plus envie de bouger. Je tuerais pour figer le temps et faire de ce moment une éternité.

Pourtant, c'est moi qui bouge le premier. Je lève ma main vers son visage, caresse sa joue. Son sourire s'évanouit, il ferme les yeux, s'appuie contre ma paume, soupire contre mes lèvres. Je frémis et me soulève un peu pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Mais lui en décide autrement. Comme un foutu bipolaire, son humeur change du tout au tout à la seconde où nos lèvres entrent en contact. Il presse sa bouche contre la mienne dans une collision de dents et de langues, avide de plus, bouillant d'envie. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre dans son ardeur, et mords sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il me griffe le torse. Des sauvages. Des sauvages amoureux, mais des sauvages. De tendres bêtes féroces. Il se détache de moi, pantelant, et m'offre la peau de son cou que je mordille avec passion. Lui n'est pas aussi embarrassé que moi et ses gémissements résonnent délicieusement à mes tympans. Il s'écarte à nouveau, me regarde dans les yeux.

-Toi ou moi ? me demande-t-il.

Je m'autorise un moment de réflexion. J'en ai vraiment envie, mais... Mais ce soir, je veux par dessus tout que ce soit lui qui domine. Je veux retrouver mon capitaine, celui à qui je dois fidélité et obéissance. Celui qui m'a sauvé de la Marine, qui a risqué sa vie pour chacun d'entre nous. Celui que j'admire en secret.

-Toi.

Il hoche la tête, se penche à nouveau contre mon oreille.

-Alors... Appelle-moi Capitaine à partir de maintenant, Zoro, susurre-t-il.

Ugh... Bon sang ! C'est quoi cette voix sensuelle tout à coup ? Ce gamin va me faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il me reste ! On a pas idée... Franchement !

-Oui, Capitaine, je parviens à murmurer.

Il me décoche son soleil, encore sublimé par le désir qui n'a pas quitté ses yeux. Je ne peux que lui sourire à mon tour. Il me présente trois de ses doigts, et je les prend dans ma bouche. Je les lèche, les mordille, les suce, m'appliquant à le faire le plus sensuellement possible. Et je ne quitte pas ses yeux. Son regard me transperce, son sourire s'évanouit peu à peu pour laisser place à une expression de luxure la plus totale, ses lèvres laissent échapper un sifflement d'envie. Et moi, je prend tout mon temps...

Il retire lentement ses doigts de ma bouche, mais ils sont vite remplacés par sa langue. Elle vient chercher la mienne, l'enlace, danse avec, cependant que sa main, chatouilleuse, descend le long de mes côtes et de mon flanc, lançant des frissons le long de mon corps. Je me cambre, écarte mes jambes, les met autour de sa taille. L'une de mes mains est crispée dans ses cheveux de jais, l'autre est plaquée entre ses omoplates. J'avais fermé les yeux lorsqu'il m'a embrassé, je les rouvre sous l'effet du plaisir quand il rentre un premier doigt en moi.

Ça faisait mal avant, mais il a déployé tellement de retenue et de douceur dans la préparation à chaque fois, qu'au fur et à mesure, toute la douleur à disparu, ne laissant que le plaisir. Aujourd'hui, il aurait pu me prendre directement, sans passer par cette étape, mais il sait que j'aime quand il prend son temps pour entrer en moi. Et je sais qu'il aime le faire, notamment parce qu'il m'a avoué une fois en riant qu'il "adore la tête que je tire". Tsss... Foutu gamin trop désirable !

D'aucuns penseraient que c'est étrange que je me fasse ainsi dominer par ce gosse qui ne doit pas faire la moitié de mon poids. Eh bien ces gens là, je les emmerde, premièrement. Et deuxièmement, si je me laisse faire ainsi, c'est parce qu'il est mon capitaine, certes, mais aussi parce que je lui appartiens. Corps et âme. Je me suis donné à lui dès notre premier baiser, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de revenir en arrière et de remonter dans le temps.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par une langue qui s'amuse sur ma gorge, et par un second doigt qui s'insère dans mon intimité. Il les rentre et les sort, les écarte et les resserre, envoie des chocs électriques dans tout mon corps. Je renverse la tête en arrière, un troisième et dernier doigt se fraye un chemin tandis qu'il joue avec ma pomme d'Adam qui tressaute à chaque gémissement que je laisse échapper.

-Zoro... Je ne peux plus...

Je le vois secouer la tête, avaler sa salive pour raffermir sa voix.

-Je te veux. Maintenant, assène-t-il.

-Hmmmmmmm... À tes ordres, Capitaine.

Je le vois frémir, esquisser un sourire entre satisfaction et excitation, puis il enlève sa main. Il me la présente à nouveau, ouverte, et je lèche sa paume, l'enduisant de salive. Il prend ensuite son membre de cette même main, fait un ou deux va-et-viens lascifs, puis met mes genoux au creux de ses coudes et se positionne contre mon entrée. D'ordinaire, je le sais, il attendrait que je lui fasse l'honneur de demander plus. Mais cette fois, il a attendu trop longtemps. Alors, sans différer d'avantage, il s'enfonce d'un coup en moi, profondément. La sensation m'emporte, hors du temps, et je crie.

-Aaaaaaaah !

-Zoroooo...

Le souffle court, il se penche vers moi, écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et sans les séparer, il commence à bouger. Et nom de Dieu, c'est tellement bon ! Son sexe dans mes entrailles, sa langue dans ma bouche... J'ai l'impression d'être pénétré deux fois, et ma propre virilité est étroitement enserrée entre nos deux corps. J'aime. Non, plus que ça, j'adore. J'oublie toute décence et me laisse emporter, mes sens décuplés par le plaisir.

Je vois chaque détail de son visage, de ses grands yeux voilés à chaque goutte de sueur qui roule jusqu'à ses lèvres. J'hume sans retenue son parfum de pommes et de soleil, maintenant teinté de l'odeur enivrante de nos ébats. Je sens sous mes paumes ses muscles frémissants, fin et nerveux, et le grain de sa peau si douce et chaude. Je goûte sans me rassasier l'arôme pur et vif de sa langue et de ses lèvres. J'entend ses halètements, ses gémissements, ses cris parfois, à peine étouffés par nos bouches scellées.

Je répugne à briser le baiser, pourtant, quand il frappe un point précis au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de rejeter violemment la tête en arrière et de lâcher un râle.

-AAAAHH !

Il sourit, souffle dans mon oreille, la lèche un instant, me faisant trembler.

-Je l'ai...

Et il redonne un brusque coup de rein.

-Oooh... Luffyy...

Il... S'arrête de bouger ? Se redresse ? Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui...

Soudain cela fait tilt dans ma tête, et je souris. Quel salopard ! Et oui, il a vraiment changé avec le temps...

-Ca... Capitaine... T'arrête pas... S'il te plaît...

Son sourire répond au mien, provocateur, et il se penche jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent. Je dois avoir l'air d'un perdu, à souffler comme une forge et à l'agripper comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Redis-le.

-Capitaine, donne-moi... Donne-moi plus. J'en veux encore...

L'enfoiré ! Je ne sais plus si je l'aime ou si je le déteste à cet instant précis. On est bien loin du gamin hyperactif et hyper-joyeux qui fait chier tout le monde en hurlant qu'il a faim ! L'homme, car il est devenu un homme, que j'ai en face de moi est calculateur, attirant, presque... Manipulateur. Je crois qu'en lui faisant découvrir le sexe, j'ai créé un monstre.

Soudain, il prend mes mains, les plaque contre le pont derrière ma tête et donne un puissant coup de bassin, heurtant de plein fouet la boule de nerfs qui me fait voir les étoiles.

-AH !

Il entrelace nos doigts. J'aime vraiment quand il fait ça. C'est ce genre de gestes qui montrent que l'on s'aime. Pas besoin de mots. Les gestes prennent beaucoup moins de temps...

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, presque désespérément. Le plaisir monte encore et encore à mesure qu'il accélère ses mouvements.

-Merde, Zoro... Aaahhh... T'es brûlant... J... Je vais pas tenir encore très longtemps, j'en... J'en peux plus... Mmm...

-Ah ! Ah ! Capi... taine... Vas-y, laisse-toi... Haan ! Laisse-toi aller...

Il obéit, se redresse un peu, plonge son regard d'encre dans le mien, et accélère encore. Il referme sa main sur mon membre, et le caresse une fois, deux fois. Le plaisir afflue à mes reins, et soudain, il explose. En même temps que le sien. Et je sens son sexe pulser en moi.

-ZORO !

-Luffyyyy...

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, mord mon épaule. La douleur soudaine m'arrache un hoquet de surprise. Puis, mes muscles se détendent un par un, et Luffy se laisse tomber sur moi. Le temps ralentis.

Je ferme les yeux, passe distraitement la main dans son dos. Il soupire d'aise. Il n'y a pas un bruit autour de nous, les autres sont sans doute allés se coucher.

-Luffy ?

-Mgn... Capitaine, me rappelle-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Je ris doucement.

-D'accord. Capitaine ?

-Mmm ?

-Viens, on va se pieuter.

-Mmmouais...

Il se retire lentement, et se lève à contrecœur. Je ramasse nos affaires et le suis jusque dans notre cabine sans me soucier de notre nudité. Les autres dorment. Et puis ils nous ont déjà vus nus, ils vont pas nous emmerder.

À peine arrivés dans notre chambre, je pose nos vêtements sur une chaise sans plus de cérémonie, accroche son chapeau de paille sur la poignée de mon Wadô qui était resté là, et me glisse sous les draps. Il me rejoint, se blottit contre moi. Un dernier baiser, et il s'endors profondément.

Le temps. Cette chose étrange qui entre dans nos vies sans qu'il soit jamais palpable. Ce que les hommes ont définis, mais ce sur quoi ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les mois, les années, les siècles même...

Le temps Universel. Mais je me fiche de ce temps là. Celui qui compte pour moi, c'est celui que je passe avec mon diable de capitaine. Le temps de caresser, de regarder, de toucher. Le temps d'aimer.


End file.
